Babysitting
by Free Nibbles for Demi
Summary: Demi is babysittting Nyah and Nick comes along. Cute one shot.


**Hi guys, so summer vacation is almost over, I have like 2 days of vacation left. So I'm gonna upload as many fanfics as possible. This is a Nemi fanfic inspired by a picture of Demi and Nyah (her friend's baby) so enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Demi's POV

I was alone at my apartment. Well, _not actually alone ._ You see I was in charge of babysitting my 'niece' Nyah. As cute as she is, babysitting is a pain in the arse.

So me and baby Nyah were watching a kiddy show when I heard something from the window.

_Tap tap!_

Frightened, put Nyah away from my lap and lay her on the sofa. I walked slowly to the window and took a peak from the sheets to see no one. So I walked back to the sofa and played with my phone.

_Tap tap!_

I threw my phone in shock. "Who the heck is that?!" I asked myself. I looked at Nyah who was too focused to the TV and didn't even bother to know. I walked to the window and opened the sheets. "Demi!" I hear someone shout. I looked down to see Nick waving his hands. "Nick, what are you doing here?" I whispered loudly **(A/N of you know what I mean) **at him. "Just let me in and I'll tell you!" he said as he jogged to my front door.

I opened my front door to see him leaning againts the wall. "Hey hotstuff." he smirked. "What are you doing here? And why didn't you just take the front door?" I raised my eyebrows. I moved back enough for him to enter and he smiled and said "Can't I visit my girlfriend? And I just wanted to do an original way of entering m'lady's apartment." "Aw, that's so sweet of you." I smiled at him. We were entering the living room and Nick saw Nyah on the sofa with her eyes glued to the TV. "Awww, you didn't tell me she was here!" he said as he approaches Nyah. Nyah loooked at Nick and giggled as he picks her up. _"Ne-ni-Nick!"_ Nyah mumbled so cutely. "Aww, that's adorable!" Suddenly I hear her tummy grumble. "Is someone hungry? I bet you are!" I playfully squeeze Nyah's nose. "Hey Nick do you mind bringing Nyah to the dinning table? I'll get our meals ready." Nick nodded.

Soon enough our meals were ready. I made Nyah some porridge and steak for Nick and myself. I was feeding Nyah and suddenly Nick took her spoon. "You go eat. I'll take care of her." I smiled and ate my steak. _Hey, this is kinda good._ As soon as I finish my steak I continued to feed Nyah as Nick eats his steak. Soon they both finished and I took our dishes. I went to the sink and washed my dish. Not long, I feel two muscular arms wrap around my body. "Need some help?" Nick offered. "No thanks." I smiled and turned my dish which made the water squirt to his face. "Oops, my bad." I said sarcastically. "Oh, its on Dems!" Nick filled a glass with water and poured it on my head. My jaw dropped and I gasped. "Not funny Nick!" "See me laugh! Haha!" Then I took a mug, filled it with water and sprayed it on his shirt. I quickly ran away and ran as fast as I could. Then I tripped over something and Nick pinned me on the floor. "Say you're sorry!" he said as he tickles my sides. "No!" I tried to say between my laughs. He didn't stop tickling me until we heard Nyah laughing at us. He stood up and carried me bridal style to the seat next too Nyah's. She pointed at my shirt and said "Wet!" "Aww, yes my shirt is wet." I said to her. "Nick, take care of Nyah. I'm changing. I'll bring you a shirt." I said to him as I ran to my room. I changed into a sleeveless shirt and took one of Nick's shirt that he left here. I opened the door and suddenly I felt a pair of lips crush to mine. A pair of hands snake around my waist and pulled me close. I stood there in shock but melted into the kiss. I pulled away and giggled. "I told you to watch Nyah! Now she's alone!" I complained. "Now go change." I threw him his shirt.

I jogged to the living room to see Nyah sleeping on the couch. Aww, that's so cute. I picked her up and sang her a lullaby. Not long I hear a knock on the door. I opened the door to see Nyah's mother smiling. "Aw, she's asleep. She must've been tired playing with her gorgeous auntie." I laughed and thanked her. "Well, thank you Demi. See you soon! Bye." I waved goodbye and closed the door. I turned around and Nick was right in front of me. I jumped, "Nick! You scared me!" then he pulled my body close to his and teased, "Looks like you're all mine now." and kissed me.

* * *

**Sorry for my limited vocab I'm not good at english. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. Thanks!**


End file.
